Gentlemen's Agreement
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Sebastian and William meet in a dark alleyway... If you want the dirty details, you'll have to read it.


**Plot, what plot? YAOI. You have been warned :P**

* * *

The hour was late and the room was dark as my master climbed into his bed and I pulled the thick blanket over his small form. His eyes were hooded with exhaustion and I knew that he would sleep soundly for once. We were staying in the townhouse in London on business and the day had been long and taxing on the young boy, who had plenty of ambition yet little patience. Everything needed to be done and taken care of as soon as possible, or so he thought. I had no trouble handling that kind of pressure, but my young master's human body was not so adept and I watched as he almost instantly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Good night, young master," I murmured as I picked up the candelabra from the nightstand and left the room.

The moment I closed the bedroom door I sensed him. At first, it was a slight tingling at the back of my neck and then I could scent him in the air and I knew he was nearby. I placed the candelabra on the table in the hall and strode to front door, opening it and looking out onto the empty street. Most people had retired for the night so I knew I wouldn't be spotted as I closed the door behind me and walked down the road.

Following the smell, I turned down a dark alleyway and slowed my pace, listening carefully to the apparent silence. I picked up on his breathing and smiled to myself. He was behind the next corner and had, no doubt, sensed me by now as well. It was the exact location we had agreed upon if he should ever want to take me up on my offer. Apparently, he'd decided to do just that.

"Good evening, William," I greeted him with my usual smirk in place.

Adjusting the glasses that sat on his nose, he did not return the smile. He was certainly the coldest reaper I'd yet to meet. If he had been Grell, I would probably be peeling the sexually-frustrated redhead off my leg. Even the reaper Ronald Knox was friendlier with me, or at least indifferent. William, however, seemed to feel nothing but animosity toward me. Deep down, though, I knew he desired me. Beyond that stern and proper appearance he longed for something exciting and forbidden. What could be more taboo than sex with a demon such as myself?

"Evening Sebastian. Does your master know you're here?"

Bright green eyes studied me harshly. The piercing gaze would strike fear into most human's hearts but it only served to excite me. I wanted to break that arrogant demeanor of his and was confident that I would before the end of the night. I would ruin his perfect posture and put some colour into his otherwise pale cheeks. Perhaps I could even wipe the frown from his face and replace it with an expression of utter bliss, even if only for a moment.

"He is asleep at the moment," I answered, taking a step closer and running my fingers along the hedge clippers he held upright in his hand.

As expected, he pulled it away sharply, looking irritated that I'd dared to lay my hand on his precious death scythe. It wasn't the only thing I wanted to put my hands on, I thought with a smirk as I reached up to grasp his necktie. William cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses yet again.

"And if he awakens?"

"If he calls for me I will have to go to him and if he is suspicious and asks what I have been doing, I will have no choice but to tell him. I cannot lie." Giving his tie a yank, I pulled him closer to me, our faces mere inches apart. I could hear his heart pounding as nerves began to set in, but there was no way I would let him change his mind and leave now.

The sharp green eyes closed for a moment. "An honest demon; would that not be considered a paradox? Demons rarely possess any respectable qualities."

When he opened his eyes again, I allowed mine to flash crimson and ran a tongue over my pointed teeth. Instantly, his heartbeat picked up further. I knew he was not afraid of me, merely apprehensive about the situation and I decided that, rather than listen to him insult me, I would not drag it out any longer and closed the gap between us.

The shorter man's frame tensed when our lips collided and he didn't return the kiss, simply staring at me with wide eyes. It was hardly attractive but I knew he would be difficult and was rather intrigued by the challenge. I placed a hand at the back of his head to hold him in place as I loosened his tie and nibbled his bottom lip, earning a slight gasp. His free hand fisted the collar of my white dress shirt, and he seemed unsure of whether he wanted to push me away or pull me closer. I made the decision for him by backing him against the brick wall and pressing my body against his.

Temporarily giving up on the kiss, I moved my mouth along his sharp jaw line and down his neck, taking in his scent which had become tinted with lust. I bit down on his collarbone, succeeding in drawing a faint moan from him as he jolted at the pain, shoving his body even more against my own. At this, I brought my hands down to take hold of his hips, thrusting our groins together to create a delicious friction. His body told me he was far more eager than he let on.

The death scythe he'd been holding the entire time finally fell to the ground with a clatter. I was sure that there was probably a death God rule about dropping your scythe but at the moment, William didn't seem to care. His newly freed hand landed on my chest and he began undoing the buttons of my coat. Yes, very eager indeed, I thought with another smirk.

I gave the bite mark on his neck a lick, enjoying the way his blood tasted and how his body trembled. He threw open my tailcoat and quickly began working the buttons on my vest. Truly, a butler's ensemble had far too many of these things and William seemed to agree with me. When he came to my white undershirt he simply tore it open, sending all the irritating buttons flying.

I understood why he did it, as I watched his hands explore my bare chest, though I was still mildly annoyed at the thought that I would have to reattach those buttons again later. William brought my thoughts back to the current situation by kissing me and muffling my groan as he roughly dragged his nails down my torso. I supposed that since I'd made him bleed he felt the need to do the same to me.

As his tongue slid across mine in a battle for dominance, I reached down to undo the buttons on his pants. So many damn buttons, I thought impatiently. Breaking the kiss, I brought my hand up to my face, removing the white glove with my teeth and tossing it aside. I watched him closely with a heavy gaze and I heard him swallow as I pulled out his hardened cock. I'd considered making him get on his knees for me but decided that it might be too much at this point. Perhaps next time he could return the favour.

I gave the rigid member a few strokes before dropping to my knees and taking him into my mouth. Instantly, I heard him hiss and felt a hand in my hair, gripping tightly. Under other circumstances that would have been unacceptable, but at the moment it simply encouraged me. I wanted to draw more reactions from him, to hear all the different sounds he could make. It was a stretch that I might get him to say my given name, but one could hope.

With that in mind, I took his length in deeper until it hit the back of my throat, while still sucking and swirling my tongue around the base. Will moaned again, louder this time, to my delight. Pulling back, I glanced up and saw he was watching me, his usually alert eyes hooded with desire. It was amazing what sex could do to people, even reapers.

I swallowed him whole again, gave a firm suck and then pulled away, lightly dragging my teeth along the shaft as I went. Will panted audibly, his hand still fisting my hair as I gave the head one last lick, lapping up the dripping pre-cum.

"I can't have you coming just yet, we haven't even got to the best part," I told him, getting to my feet.

I eyed his face as I undid the buttons of my own slacks. His glasses had slid a bit lower on his nose and his cheeks were a delightful pink, just as I'd hoped. I licked my hand in a seductive manner and brought it down to wet my newly exposed cock. When he looked down at my own, somewhat larger appendage, he seemed to have second thoughts so I pulled him into another heated kiss, clouding his mind again. After a moment, I grabbed his arms and turned him to face the wall and nudged his legs apart.

Bracing himself against the wall, he ducked his head in shame as I pulled his pants down further, exposing his pale and pleasantly firm buttocks. I smiled to myself again as I stepped closer and positioned myself at his entrance, gripping his hips tightly so he couldn't move away. I pushed in rather suddenly and he threw his head back against my shoulder, something in between a groan and whimper leaving his lips. There was no time to be gentle. I fucked him deeply and roughly, enjoying the sound of our skin smacking together.

I wrapped my arm around him, grasping his cock firmly in my hand and his neck with my other, holding him flush against me as I pounded into him. At this point, he could no longer keep his eyes open and was biting down hard on his lip to refrain from making any noise. Unacceptable, I thought, bringing my hand up to his mouth. I traced his lips and he parted them willingly and began sucking my fingers, his groans of pleasure no longer concealed. It was music to my ears and each moan and every thrust brought me closer and closer to the edge. I began pumping him in time with my thrusts, knowing he was just as near his finish as I was.

"Sebastian…"

There it was, my name on his lips, letting me know in one simple word that he'd reached the point of no return. I felt warm fluid spill over my hand as his body jerked against mine. He tightened around me and I let myself go, biting down on his shoulder as I reached my peak, continuing to thrust with every wave of pleasure.

Slowly, I released him from my grasp and pulled away. William turned and leaned against the wall, catching his breath and watching me as I licked my hand clean, savouring his unique taste. His cheeks reddened further and he looked away, quickly doing up his trousers. I smirked and began to correct my own clothing. Halfway doing up the buttons on my coat, I caught a whiff of something sickly sweet.

My narrowed eyes met William's and we seemed to be thinking the same thing. Looking up, we spotted the redheaded reaper, Grell, leaning off the edge of the roof and grinning down at us. He disappeared momentarily and then leapt off the building, landing on the ground nearby.

"Oh, Bassy, please let me be next!" He cried, a hand pressed to his chest. "Such a rough and passionate lover!

Will and I wore matching frowns as we eyed the flamboyant man flailing and moaning where he stood. Apparently, we'd been too caught up in the moment to notice his presence. I wasn't sure how much he'd seen but judging by his reaction, it had been enough and made me pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"… And Will, I had no idea! I never would have guessed you could be so… Unrestrained and shameless! How wonderful!" The sharp-toothed reaper swooned and William grabbed his hair roughly, effectively stopping the absurd raving.

"Grell, I believe you have plenty of paperwork to attend to," the brunette said through gritted teeth, adjusting his crooked glasses. "Enough that you won't find time to return here for a very long while…"

Grell whined in pain, trying in vain to loosen the other man's grip on his long red locks. With a satisfied smirk, I bowed slightly to the taller man who merely eyed me with his cold gaze, offering a slight nod before stalking off and dragging the red-haired reaper with him. Adjusting my gloves and checking my pocket watch, I turned and began walking back to the townhouse to repair my ruined shirt.

Or, I thought with a smirk, perhaps I would leave it the way it was and keep it as a souvenir…

* * *

**A/N: That is all. I like reviews, nice ones or mean ones, whatever :) **


End file.
